Excluded Movies
''There are several movies from BHM Productions that aren't included as their official works. This is either because the project was insignificant, or because it was done before the crew was officially formed in 2010. This page will discuss these particular projects. Also, every project mentioned below can still be found on YouTube, on Brandon's BHM Productions channel. '' Silent Hill: Remnants Silent Hill: Remnants was the very first movie that the director and founder of the group ever made. It was created in 2009. Taking inspiration from the story of the 2006 Christophe Gans film, Silent Hill, it told the story of a boy who began to see strange visions and creatures around him, as well as mysterious dreams and notes that are attempting to warn him of something. When the otherworldly occurrences start to affect those around him, he teams up with a good friend to uncover the secrets of the strange things going on. Brandon was inspired to make this movie after seeing and highly enjoying the 2006 Silent Hill film. He started seeing small fan-movies people had made for the film and eventually decided to make one of his own. It is the only true Silent Hill fan movie he has ever made that was completely finished. Silent Hill: Broken Destiny, made in 2010, is the direct sequel to Remnants, and is the first movie the crew made after its founding. It was unfortunately never finished due to complications in the crew's schedule. Silent Hill: Broken Remnants is the big remake of both Remnants and Broken Destiny that began in late 2012. With Broken Remnants, Brandon was hoping to recreate the movies into one big, epic story that made much more sense, had far better acting, and looked better. It was a success, but by a cruel twist of fate, the movie couldn't be completed due to the same reasons as Broken Destiny's discontinuation. Beneath the Tamashii Tree Beneath the Tamashii Tree was a small project Brandon made soon after Silent Hill: Remnants. While Remnants initially started as a project for fun, the experience made Brandon realize he really enjoyed and had a talent for film making. This hunger to make more projects resulted in Beneath the Tamashii tree. The film tells the story of an ancient, living tree that was worshipped as a god by an Indian tribe hundreds of years before the events of the video. In modern day, a teenage boy is hanging out with his friend at his house, which was built right next to the tree. As they go near the tree, it begins to draw them towards it. The video was made in one day, but Brandon and actress Katy Auer spent several days together prior to filming coming up with ideas for the plot. This was the last video Brandon made before finally switching to HD format. Silent Hill: Iniquity Silent Hill: Iniquity, created in 2011, was a very small side-project that was done during the production of Silent Hill: Broken Destiny. There were long stretches of time during the filming of Broken Destiny where the crew was unable to film (which eventually lead to the movie's discontinuation). In order to keep practicing his technique, Brandon got Alicen and Katy together with him to do this small project. It tells the story of a girl named Ashley who is confronted by a creepy woman who claims that Ashley killed her. While the story doesn't actually take place in Silent Hill, it was inspired by the style of the Silent Hill series, with the plot centering on someone being punished for their misdeeds in life. Due to the experimental and practiced nature of the short video, it has rough edges and is overall very insignificant in the timeline of BHM Productions' projects.